conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Norelian
La Langua Norelîenne Overview: =Setting= Norelian is a Romance language spoken on the island of Noreliand (English)-or Norelîa (Norelian) off the coast of Western Europe. Norelîa is the child of ancient Atlantis, as Italy is of Rome. Noreliand is not far away from France, so there are many cognates with French. They also have a few dreaded silent letters, the most obvious one is that many words have a silent 'e' on the end. If an 'e' at the end of a word isn't accented- é - then it simply isn't pronounced. Norelîenne, as native speakers call it, is based of Latin, French, English, Spanish, and some Italian. I'm hoping to make to make Norelian into a fully functional, modern language full of words that are aesthetically pleasing to both the eyes, and the ears. I also want to make the fictional island of Noreliand have a unique culture, and mindset which the language will reflect. Norelîenne isn't nessecarily meant to be an international language, but if anyone ever wanted to learn it or spread the language, they wouldn't start out without a base culture. Norelian isn't trying to be the next Esperanto or Volapük, though I definately wouldn't mind! :Note that my conlang is still in its infancy, and that I will probably continue to develop and change it. I also ask that no one edit my article in a drastic way, and to please ask for my permission before editing. =Basic Grammar= Here is a basic grammar: l'Alphesse- the Alphabet Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Îî Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Xx Yy Zz :Norelîenne also uses the following letters : á é ï í ó ú Pronounciation vowels a as is s'a'''w e as in l'a'y; e as in l'e't i as in h'i'm î as in sl'ee'p o as in l'o'w u as in f'u'n ou as in y'ou''' ai as in m'y' au as in c'o'''w oy as in s'oy''' eau as in g'o' consonants b, d, f, h, l, m, n, p, r, s, t, v, x, y, z, similar to English; the rest: c can sound hard- c'at-, or soft- '''c'entury- g can also sound hard- 'g'rass-, or soft like 'j' *for both c and g, it really just depends on the word (I wanted it to be like many natural languages in this).* j has a sound a sound similar to the 'z' in a'z'''ure q has the sound of 'cw' as in '''qu'een, though 'que' sounds like a hard 'c' at the end of words-''musîque'', or republîque. Articles Nouns do not have gender (masculine, feminine, or neuter) in Norelîenne, although there is evidence that they did at one time. There is one definite article: ''la'' which corresponds to the English the When la comes before a vowel sound, it condenses to the front of the word, and it is slurred together when pronounced: la + Alphesse = l'Alphesse la + anîmale = l'anîmale When la comes before a plural nouns such as chattes, it turns into les: la + chattes = les chattes la + messones = les messones There is also one indefinite article, that takes two forms depending upon the following sound of the noun: ''un'' or ''una'' which correspond to the English a'' The form of a, ''un is used before vowel sounds: ''un anîmale'', never una anîmale ''un apis'', never una apis The form of a, una is used before all consonant sounds: ''una chîen'', never un chîen ''una boullen''', never ''un boullen Pronouns Ja- I moi- me vou- you (informal) anou- you (polite) il- he elle- she zam- it aullîe- we vou'alles- you all lemme- they Possessive pronouns Possessive pronouns in the present tense are: mon- my vour- your (informal) anour- your (polite) ilour- his ellour- her, hers aullîne- our, ours vou'allemes- you all's lemmure- their, theirs nérîe- one (as in: -One could go there, but I don't think its very safe.) nérîmenne- oneself Jaménne- myself vourez- yourself (informal) anouze- yourself (polite) =Dictionary= (really more of an index of words) Everyday Expressions Greetings Felicîtachánne- greetings, or congratulations; considered polite and friendly. Anjoure- hello, greetings; can be used in a formal or informal situation. Jourre- hi, hey; informal. Bonne'ouîe- welcome! bonne azré- good morning bonne aré- good day bonne adune- good evening bonne nuît- good night Goodbyes Arvoir- goodbye; both polite and friendly reprîs- goodbye; the most formal adîu- bye chîanne- goodbye; interchangable with arvoir thinan azré- have a good morning thinan aré- have a good day thinan adune- have a good evening thinan nuît- have a good night bonne chance- good luck Foods A section of common foods and meals: Juvandé- breakfast Almersé- lunch Dîsnerre- dinner noitrîure- food comîrre- meal Vegetables legúme- vegetable concombre- cucumber tomatté- tomato abolaza- pumpkin brocalle- broccoli choufleur- cauliflower celsau- celery aubergîne- eggplant onîane- onion Fruits fruita- fruit pomme- apple cherîse- cherry fraise- strawberry péche- peach pereau- pear susîne- plum pomme d'amour- pomegranate cîtrone- lemon cîtrone-vert- lime raison- grape melón- melon melón-saffîre- watermelon banane- banana narange- orange Meal Courses The meal courses are listed in the order traditionally served in Norelîa. soux et salade- soup and salad entrée- main course chalevón- dessert frommage et vînne- lastly, the cheese and wine course Days, Months, & Seasons Even though the Norelians use the Western Gregorian calendar, they have retained their own unique names for the months of the year and the days of week. Days of the Week Elaré- Monday Anaré- Tuesday Île'aré- Wednesday Aldaré- Thursday Fraré- Friday Venîaré- Saturday Minelle'aré- Sunday aré- day Months Narvinîyé- January Lárquella- February Vîressé- March Arquessé- April Fleuressé- May Belorné- June Thermîe- July Urîmé- August Yavé- September Tuavré- October Novasarré- November Uîcharré- December boullen- month The Seasons Prîmavera- spring Aistharé- summer Yavaré- autumn Hiver- winter ou'îan- season Colours blanque- white noir- black ruber- red cairule- blue amariss- yellow vert- green ajurre- purple saffîre- pink grîs- gray brun- brown tîlle- turqoise argent- silver mallorne- gold orange- orange (colour only, not the fruit!) corella- colour Numbers 0- voiché 1- una 2- dua 3- tré 4- quatra 5- quînqua 6- saïse 7- septîa 8- ellîe 9- nover 10- desse 11- undanesse 12- duanîs 13- tredesse 14- quatradesse 15- quînquadesse 16- sadesse 17- septadesse 18- elîdesse 19- noveradesse 20- vigintîe 21- vigintîe-una 22- vigintîe-dua 30- tragentîe 40- quatragentîe 50- quagentîe 60- saigentîe 70- septegentîe 80- ellagentîe 90- novagentîe 100- sîenna noumra- number Animals Here is a very short list of some common animals: chat- cat chîen- dog abris- bird apis- bee papilîo- butterfly pîscarre- fish ursra- bear gallîna- chicken vaca- cow balerge- rabbit froppe- frog quasana- swan anîmale- animal = Example texts = " La Torre de Babélle " or The Tower of Babel text will go here soon... Chat-noir178 05:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Languages